Dr Who, the Last Galafreans
by Devicon
Summary: Brand new, was sparked by watching the 10th Doctor's regeneration. Please read and review and tell me what you think.


'_Three shall there be who shall pass beyond the Time Lock. For better or ill is determined only by time itself. Among them shall be the one known as the Doctor, who will prevail even in the most dark of times. His actions will be guided by companions and the need to keep the past from returning. The second among them who will survive into the beyond will hence be known as the Master, although madness will grip him and hold him to the beat of four, in the end he will prove to be a Master. The third whom the people have lovingly bestowed the name of Son shall also survive. Only through the actions of Son and Master will the Doctor be given life anew, and the ability to become the Master of his own fate._'

He watched sadly as it felt to him, that time was slowing to a near halt. He stood on what was once his proud home, Galafrea... now only ruins. Billions dead, countless more from various other races laid strewn about this field of battle. Son dropped to his knees as he silently wept for the lives that had been lost. Who had won? Had anyone? The Daleks were locked away for good, and the Metal Men were thrown into the void. But all the Galafraens... gone. His home was destroyed and his people were now lost to him... was it possible he was the only survivor?

He didn't know how to deal with this, Son was only 23 compared to the others who were well beyond 300... but he had no choice! Those of them who weren't dead were bloodthirsty and wished to only conquer... he had no choice. With the help of the one called Doctor he had locked away his own people behind the Time Lock.

"That was an event, wasn't it Son?" a man yelled, breaking Son's train of thought.

"Master." Son said dryly.

"None other. It seems it was a good thing I left early, or else I'd be stuck like the rest of them!"

"I wish you had been here, your part in this war was as cruel as the rest."

"Cry me a river Child. The destruction of Galafrea was merely an amusement to me, and now it seems I'm left to be bored."

"Lives are not something to play with!" the Master laughed at Son's comment.

"And why not? After all, lives are as fragile as toys. Speaking of which, I think I will go find something new to play with. Have a good life Child." The Master turned his back to Son and began to walk away.

"Master!" The Master turned his head slightly.

"What is it boy?" Wishing to convey all his anger in one comment he could think of nothing better then this:

"There's a special place in Hell for people like you." Laughing the Master faced the boy again and raised his arms.

"If you feel that way, shoot me with your weapon now and let's be done with it!" Son raised his Weapon to his shoulder and aimed it at Master. And for a tense moment Son contemplated pulling the trigger and being rid of this filth, and it was reflected with a grin on Master. He lowered his weapon, and then dropped it.

"No more killing... I've killed enough for one lifetime."

"Ah, my dear boy... there's one thing you've forgotten!"

"And what's that?"

"I won't hesitate." And with a motion quicker then Son could perceive Master had drawn his weapon and had pulled the trigger. It didn't fire no matter how many times he tried, and at first he looked frustrated then he smiled and laughed as he holstered his weapon. "You got lucky boy. But if I ever see you again, I will kill you. Even if I must do it with my bare hands."

"Next time will be another lifetime." With a scoff Master turned on his heals and briskly disappeared into the ruins. Son's hearts seemed to pulse with anger as well as despair as he realized, they might very well meet again. "Scion, it's time to leave." What appeared to be a Bus Stop, the kind with glass walls and doors, slowly shimmered into existence. Once he was inside the interior was very different from its outward appearances. The inside was a remarkable Ship. Sitting down on a chair near a console, he leaned back trying to rest his exhausted body.

"Scion... let's just... drift for a while. I think we can afford that for now."


End file.
